


Injustice2 Supergirl Footworship - Absolute Power

by Footchain



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Starfire (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Foot Domination, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Goddesses, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Kissing, Multi, foot kissing, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footchain/pseuds/Footchain
Summary: -------------------------------------- INFORMATION-----------------------------------Please read the description first for pictures of the characteres and more info!If you want to read this story in a better formatation, I recommend reading it at Google Drive where I write it:https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VUGPjg9n5mPhfHQJ-fE-mEZ_PDEyU8LGc-52ScAeSDg/editThis story includes descritions of foot-domination, lesbian love, enslavement, spitting, violence and other abusive behavior against the explicit will of certain characters. If you don't like one of these topics, I recommend to not read this story. Every character appearing is of age eighteen or older.Warning-Tags in this chapter: Foot domination, Spitting, lesbian kissingIf you have any feedback or suggestions, especially regarding the warning tags, please let me know.Thank you.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. A goddess reborn

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------------------------- INFORMATION-----------------------------------
> 
> Please read the description first for pictures of the characteres and more info! 
> 
> If you want to read this story in a better formatation, I recommend reading it at Google Drive where I write it:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VUGPjg9n5mPhfHQJ-fE-mEZ_PDEyU8LGc-52ScAeSDg/edit
> 
> This story includes descritions of foot-domination, lesbian love, enslavement, spitting, violence and other abusive behavior against the explicit will of certain characters. If you don't like one of these topics, I recommend to not read this story. Every character appearing is of age eighteen or older. 
> 
> Warning-Tags in this chapter: Foot domination, Spitting, lesbian kissing
> 
> If you have any feedback or suggestions, especially regarding the warning tags, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world had changed tremendously a long time ago, and it had changed to its gods will. The day when superman had killed the evil mastermind brainiac and fused with his powerful spaceship had been the day his regime rose again and he assumed control and absolute dominance over the entire world - and this time, forever. Batman and every other hero or villain in the way of his uncompromising justice had either been killed, jailed up forever or, worst of all, enslaved under the regime. All of this happened many years ago and today, the world was peaceful and harmonic as it was united under one, divine ruler - Superman. In his role as earth's and mankind’s protector he was nothing short of a God. But he wasn’t alone.

Of course there was Wonder Woman on his side - the goddess of war, as she was called, owned roughly thirty percent of earth's territory, had armies of millions of soldiers under her control and was worshipped by almost all of mankind as the angel at superman’s side. Every living being which dared to even speak a single word against her was immediately prosecuted and executed mercilessly. There wasn’t a single spot on this earth left for critic against the regime and its leading figures. Probably the most powerful person of the entire universe and Supermans loyal friend though was the girl which originally wasn’t part of this new world order at all. Supergirl, also known as Kara Zor-El. While she got between the clash of the Justice League under Batman and the Regime under her cousin Kal-El back then, she wasn’t comfortable at all with Superman's way of justice, killing off pure evil and showing no mercy against everyone who offended them. His absolut way of ruling mankind seemed wrong to her, so she had refused to join his side even when Batman had lost and the Justice League wasn’t anymore. Superman had trapped her in jail back then and appealed to her almost daily, trying to convince her how the world was a better place now and that his rule brought only good things to mankind. Kara never wanted to hear any of it, until Superman finally agreed to letting her free to see with her own eyes what the outcome of ten years of his absolute reign had been. Kara fled her jail and flew through the world she thought was in agony, suffering under the reign of a monster - but she had been wrong. Mankind wasn’t afraid of Superman or Wonder Woman, they worshipped them, freely, not out of fear, but out of gratefulness. There were practically no conflicts or wars on earth anymore, on no country or continent was there any shortage of resources. Thanks to the many armies, species, technologies and treasures trapped on brainiacs ship which was now controlled by Superman, society and mankind had evolved tremendously - under one, determined ruler. And while this worldwide regime had no place for criminals of any kind and went on with them mercilessly, every living being which was kind-hearted lived in paradise by now. 

And that was the day when Kara Zor-El alias Supergirl had seen the wrongdoings of her and Batmans ways and joined her cousin Superman as his highest advisor and commandant of all of earth’s troops. Many years had went by as the young girl grew into a fine leader, defending united earth together with its armies, Superman and Wonder Woman against countless invaders, but it was also more and more clear through sparring battles and other tests that Kara was by far more powerful than the actual ruler of earth, her cousin Kal-El. Eventually, there was no doubt for any hero or human that Kara was the most powerful being in the entire universe anymore, so nobody wondered when mankind founded an own religion dedicated to her, worshipping her as the one, true goddess the universe should belong to. Superman, though, didn’t really mind all of that as he knew Kara would never betray him anymore, and Kara knew this too. She was happy that she was this popular on earth, although at the beginning all the attention and the own religion embarrassed more that it pleased her. But all of that had been in the past. There were hundreds of years between that and now, and life went by. Earth was the greatest kingdom of the universe now and there hadn’t been a case of rebellion against its three gods since decades. Kara El-Zor had changed too: Sometime she started enjoying her infinite power and popularity among mankind. She started to like the fact that there was not a single human being on this planet not worshipping her as an all-powerful goddess, that practically every person alive would give literally everything to lick the floor she was walking on and that her religion covered almost 100 % of the population by now. This world… no, the entire universe belonged to her, and only to her. And while she in fact would never betray her beloved cousin Kal-El or her respected friend Diana, everyone knew this. 

She was the one, true goddess of everything in existence. And she enjoyed every second of it. 

The once so innocent girl had grown into a sadistic woman, enjoying hunting and executing criminals herself or torturing them as their playthings. As slavery was a common thing in the regime, every powerful person in it had an army of slaves, either unwilling or voluntary ones, and of course that went for the three leaders of the regime too. Kara owned the entire continent of europe, she had her monumental tower, built out of pure gold, wolfram, interstellar diamond and titanium stationated in france, not out of a particularly reason but because she liked the city of paris, which had been the first city that had built her a monument statue almost as big as the Eiffel Tower a long time ago. Her palace, which was a sign of her divine power over the world was over two hundred stories high and thereby one of the tallest buildings on earth, colossal statues of her decorated the outer walls and the building itself was hovering over a sea and obeyed solemnly to her will. From her balcony on the highest floor, she could see over entire Paris and far beyond it. Her empire. Her worshipping, devoted, loving empire which belonged only to her, just like the rest of the universe. 

A structure truly fitting for a goddess, and it was no surprise that it had taken more than a century to construct. 

Kara leaned over her golden balcony and smiled down on her city, enjoying the beaming sunlight and the peace of everything around her, but most of all, looking forward to today’s delivery. Her right-hand woman and dear friend, Starfire, would surely bring it in any minute now. Kara ran her slender, in black gloves covered fingers through her shoulder-long, blonde hair and smiled happily in anticipation. Her black-and grayish-goddess outfit was just right for the occasion, making her look even more powerful than usually in her blue and red-dress. As Kara mused over what to do with him first, a well-known sensation went through her body and she knew Starfire had just entered her tower. And there was indeed someone with her. No two minutes later the broad, silvery doors behind her opened and her green-eyed friend entered the scene. Kara turned around and Starfire seemed to be in high spirits as she dragged some kind of brown bag behind her. She dropped the thing and extended her arms towards Kara.

“My beloved goddess. It has been some time.”

“Stop calling me that, Star!” laughed Kara and hugged her dear friend. It had been a few weeks since they last met as Starfire was taking care of some duties Kara had bestowed her with around the world. But she was happy seeing one of the few persons on eye-level with her again. Starfire had lost nothing of her beauty, her brown-burning, back-long hair and her violet, revealing outfit drove Kara crazy every time she saw her friend, and she wasn’t even lesbian as far as she knew. But for here as a goddess, there was no reason for her to hesitate when she felt like doing something so she went ahead, pulled Starfire in a deep embrace and kissed her. At first starfire seemed surprised and her green eyes shone brighter, but then her shoulders relaxed, she closed them and moved her tongue inside of Kara’s mouth. Both of the powerful woman where kissing each other intensely, their tongues dancing around each other, making lewd noises and sucking-sounds, Kara’s tongue pushed against Starfire’s until the ladder was exhausted and just let her tongue be played with by her goddess. Kara started sucking on her friend’s lips gently and enjoyed the relishing expression in Starfire’s green eyes, begging her to continue. When Kara pushed Starfire’s head down a bit with her head, she hovered her own above it and dripped a long line of saliva into her friend’s mouth, Starfire happily and greedily opened it wider and drank all of it, kissing Kara afterwards even more eagerly, they both had the spit of each other on their lips and were licking it off like sweet honey. They continued to interchange their seemingly-delicious saliva for a while, Kara started to massage and fondle Starfire’s breasts, stimulating her niples with her fingers effectively, every time her friend made a high-pitched sound or a cute moan she enjoyed teasing her even more, and she could feel how soaking wet Starfire already was thinking about her. Only after seven or eight minutes of nonstop kissing and fingering Kara finally had enough and removed her lips together with a few lines of spit from Starfire, a naughty grin played through her expression. Starfire, usually completely contained and calm, was a pure mess, her cheeks reddened to a worrying extend and she was breathing heavily.

“I… I am completely yours, goddess… I belong to you… I belong to you forever… I belong only to you… only to you…” She whispered with a smile and Kara responded with a similar smile, caressing Stars face with her hand.

“I know you do.” Then, she kissed her again, slowly, thoroughly, with her tongue, with her lips, with her whole body, embraced her and trapped Star’s leg between her own. She could see only from Starfire's eyes that she was in heaven, her delicate body was trembling from lust and it felt great for Kara too. She was happy doing something good for her friend now and then, and maybe she enjoyed this even more. When Kara stopped a second time, she gave Starfire a few seconds to recover, and eventually, the two women smiled at each other relaxed.

“I love you goddess.” Starfire said with pure honesty. 

“And I love you.” Kara responded with a giggle. Then she gestured towards the lump behind Starfire with her chin.

“And you brought something for me too?” 

The happiness in Starfire’s face changed to something darker, but her cheerfulness remained. The tamarian princess licked her lips and winked at Kara.

“Indeed I did, exactly as ordered. Diana finished preparing him for your needs today, she begged me to give you her best regards and asked if she could borrow him now and then.” 

Starfire grasped the top of the brown bag and pulled him up, Kara nodded satisfied. 

“I’m sure I’ll manage that for her as soon as I had my fun with him. Does she enjoy africa these days?”

Starfire smiled sheepishly as she always did when she was a bit embarrassed, it took her a few seconds but eventually she nodded. 

“Diana is fine, and I think a great share to her happiness in africa is the fact that Superman has more time these days to be with her. The both of them… love each other each night as I understood it from her stories.” 

Starfire was avoiding Kara’s funny look as she exactly knew her friend wasn’t keen on getting informed about such details. But well, she asked. 

“Too much information.” Kara commented with a dry laugh. Starfire kneeled down next to the brown bag and looked her friend into the eyes apologetically. 

“Sorry… oh, but it also helps that she forces both of her favorite slaves, Poison Ivy and Black Canary, to worship her feet all day long every day, you know. That definitely has a positive influence on her.” 

Kara mused the thought over, her friend diana laying in front of her pyramidal palace in africa, getting her sandy soles sucked and massaged by the tongues of her immortal, broken slaves which offended her the most once. She had to smile picturing it. 

“Yes, I can imagine that such capable slaves keep her happy. Speaking of whiiich…” Kara made a little, excited jump towards Starfire and her delivery, grinning like a child. And while behavior like this didn’t look good on a goddess, today was the day she would forgive herself. Starfire as her close friend understood Kara’s feelings and nodded with a forgiving smile. 

“I present to you… Superman’s very favorite toy, a true clown and a broken bat.”

Starfire pulled the bag brom behind the person’s head under it and it was - Bruce Wayne, which had been batman once in a long forgotten time. He looked tired and weak, his eyes were reddened and his face pale. He seemed to be disoriented and tried to make out where he was and what his situation was, looking around furiously. 

“What… what is going on?! Kara…”

He looked up to her, standing right in front of him, staring into her blue, dominant eyes. And Kara only smiled innocently. 

“Good morning Bruce.”

“Wha… what happened?” He looked to his side and saw Starfire just now.

“No… impossible… you died in metropolis…” 

“I did.” Answered Starfire happily. “And she revived me as her servant.” She gestured towards Kara and Batman’s eyes followed her, trying to make sense of the once so kind-hearted supergirl smiling down on him coldly now. 

“I’ll explain” she calmly started. “You were brainwashed and mind-controlled by Kal-El to serve as his top-tier guard. That was roughly three hundred years ago.”

Kara gave Bruce Wayne some time to let that sink in, and he needed it. His eyes didn’t only grew wider because of the fact he was enslaved by his nemesis but also from the sheer amount of time. He obviously didn’t know what to answer. 

“We kept you alive, as we did with all of our beloved slaves.” Kara kept explaining in a disinterested manner. 

“And you did a good job for my cousin. But the times have changed and he doesn’t need you anymore. So I asked…”, Kara squatted down in front of Bruce, cocked her head a bit and grinned slightly, “... if I could have you as my personal slave for the rest of your life. Which could be eternity, depending on how well you do.” 

Bruce Wayne obviously had a hard time understanding all of this, with the core fact that Supergirl was what he perceived as ‘Absolutely Evil’ now, but eventually, it sunk in and he lowered his head in disbelief. Kara didn’t have to explain the rest of the situation to him - the world, the other heroes, the regime - all of it was obvious with the facts on hand. Starfire pettet Bruce Waynes short, black hair a bit and smiled playfully.

“I have to admit, I’m a bit jealous, Bruce. I’d give everything for the right to worship Kara personally for a few minutes…” Her voice was seductive and not innocent like usually at all as she smiled at Kara almost begging, but Kara only responded with a friendly smile.

“You may do so when I’m done with Bruce, Star. Would you bring him inside for now?”

“Yes, my goddess!” Starfire answered cheerful despite Kara being uncomfortable called like this by her friend. She lead the way and left her balcony to walk into her luxurious bedroom-suit. Starfire activated her green flames and Bruce Wayne was floating right behind her.

“No… let me free this instant! i wont tolerate any games!” He struggled and shouted but was ultimately powerless without any of his gadgets. Inside, Kara had placed herself on a giant, throne-like bed made of the finest materials existing in the universe, colored just like her suit in tones of black and gray. She had crossed her legs and supported her upper body with her arms in a playful manner as she watched Bruce struggling with a smile.

“Kara, this isn’t you! I know there’s still hope for you, no matter what Kal-El did to you! I can free you!” 

The muscular man still tried to fight back but of course Starfire had a tight grip around him. Kara cocked her head a bit again, looking down on some filthy, worthless animal. 

“You won't tolerate… you want to free me…” Kara whispered, and bursted out laughing a second later. Bruce Wayne watched the beautiful girl in silent disbelief, and as he was looking at Starfire’s expression he only saw an amused smile there too. 

“Listen, Kal-El did nothing to me. And I certainly don't need any saving. If anything, you would need it. But I promise, there won't come anyone. You belong to me, and only to me. You’re my toy. And you’re absolutely, completely worthless, is that clear? You make no demands and obey, or I will make you suffer.”

Kara’s harsh words weren’t spoken with the least bit of sympathy or wavering, instead her tone was dead-serious and her ice cold, blue-eyes regarded Bruce truly as nothing more than an insect. Bruce Wayne came to the conclusion that, if really three-hundred years had passed, Kara was beyond saving. And thereby, he understood his situation.

“So…” he murmured with suppressed anger and hate in his voice, “What will you make me do… Kara? Should I fight against my beloved ones? Or will you torture me?” 

“Heavens, no” responded Kara with honest surprise, “you wont fight ever again, don't worry. And yes, I will torture you until you go insane multiple times for what you did to Kal-El back then, sure…” she laid her finger on her chin and smiled, “but all of that still has time. For now I want some good, old, degrading and humiliating foot-worships.”

Bruce Wayne looked down towards Kara’s crossed, black boots and a new wave of rage and fear rose up inside him.

“You can’t be serious, girl… three-hundred years of power seem to have corrupted you into perversion…” 

Starfire fired her right hand up with green light and striked it down on Bruce’ head, driving him into the floor painfully as she pushed her violet boot into his face, an expression of pure lust to kill on her face.

“This is Kara Zor-El you’re speaking to slave, and I would advise you to show her some respect! She is the all-powerful goddess this universe belongs to, so watch your tongue or I’ll burn it out.”

“Ghhnnn…!!”

She kept grinding her boot in bruce’ face painfully, he tried to turn his head away but Starfire was too strong.

“Star, it’s okay.” Kara intervened with a gentle voice, Starfire immediately removed her boot and positioned herself behind Bruce again.

“Yes, my goddess.” 

Smiling coldly, Kara looked for Bruce’ eyes and found them as he had recovered.

“Maybe you should be indeed grateful, Bruce. Don't forget that you were under the mind-control of my cousin mere days ago, without a chance to recognize the world around you. I freed you from that, gave you a chance to live out your life as you should, as my slave under my feet. If you prefer a painful, immediate dead, I’m okay with that too. There are literally millions of slaves eagerly waiting for your job in line.” 

With a continued silence, Bruce Wayne understood the hopelessness of his situation. He decided to life, for now. No matter what it took. And so he reluctantly placed his head on the floor in front of Kara’s boots.

“I will obey… goddess.” 

He had an incredible hard time to get it out, but it was what would keep him alive for now. Both Starfire and Kara smiled in a satisfied manner. The blonde woman leaned back a bit.

“You can start showing your devotion by kissing my boots, slave. Begin.”

She didn’t move her crossed feet in the slightest, so Bruce had to crawl forwards towards them. Starfire understood and loosened he grip a bit. Slowly but steady the ex-hero Bruce moved towards Kara’s leather boots and placed the first kiss on the tip. He kissed the sides of her shoes and placed his lips on her their gray heels, the taste of leather and salt spread on his tongue and he couldn’t believe what he was doing, but he devotely continued showering his new owners boots with dozens of kisses. 

“Now the soles.” Commented Kara coldly and lifted her boots a bit. The black soles of her shoes weren’t overly dirty, but there were small bits of dust sticking here and then. Bruce closed his eyes, gulped silently and went to work.He started kissing her left sole from the top, slowly working his way through the entire feet, kissing every tiny spot of her boot before he went to the other foot. Kara smiled down to him highly pleased, she immediately understood why Diana always was so fond of telling her how much fun it had been to break her two slaves completely with her feet over the years and how satisfying it was to notice when they eventually started enjoying worshipping her by themselves. “That’s enough kissing. I want you to show me that you really understood your position as the filth under my feet and lick my soles completely spotless.”

“Liick…?!” Bruce growled almost looking up, but Kara immediately rammed his head down again with her left foot, pushing him towards the sole of her right one, her superhuman strength fixated Bruce without any room for escapes.

“That’s right slave, lick. Use your tongue the way it was meant to, cleaning my boots and feet to my satisfaction.” Kara wanted to go the full way right at the first time, collected some saliva in her mouth and spitted on her own boot, carefully not to trigger her icy breath. 

“There, you can start with that.” She giggled, and while Bruce was disgusted by the thought of licking dirt and saliva from Kara’s boot, he knew Starfire or she would not tolerate any disobedience. He enclosed his face to the divine boots in front of him and licked the spit of the leather, the taste was salty and bitter, but not really unpleasant. He moved his tongue clumsily over Kara’s whole boot and eventually got to her sole. Kara lifted it a bit higher and poked bruce’ nose with the tip.

“Suck all of the dirt and crumbs out, slave. If Star see’s even one tiny stone when you're done, I’ll allow her to throw you off the tower.”

The reason cold sweat broke out in Bruce’ forehead was because he knew Kara wasn’t joking at this point. Sp he started to suck on her boots soles eagerly, freeing her soles from every tiny bit of dust and dirt his tongue could find, He made loud noises taking her foot into his mouth to make sure it was spotless, he licked over the entire sole multiple times and sucked especially on the darker spots. It was mind-twisting-disgusting, but it was what his goddess demanded. After a few minutes Kara clicked her fingers and Bruce immediately stopped, placing his head in front of her boots again. The black leather was beaming from saliva like they were fresh from laundry. She took a quick glance at them and looked Starfire in the eyes afterwards.

“Star, would you be so kind?” “Yes, my goddess.” Starfire replied devotely and bowed down towards Kara’s boots, inspecting them thoroughly and, as Kara noticed amused, fighting the urge to kiss or lick them herself with all her strength. 

“They’re completely clean, goddess. Bruce did a good job.” She smilingly concluded, and if Starfire said so it was the truth. Kara nodded. 

“Good. Now my sweaty bare feet.”

She used her feet to pull the black boots off and what was revealed under them were probably one of the most delicate and mesmerizing pair of feet of the entire universe, every single one of Kara’s toes was round, smooth and perfectly shaped, her feet had a light-pinkish tone and her soles were so soft they probably felt like silk. Bruce had never even remotely been into feet, but even he had to admit how much of pure beauty the feet of Kara Zor-El were. It was too late when he noticed that he stared at them in awe, he looked up into Kara’s delighted smile.

“I’m glad you like them, those are the feet you will worship every single day for eternity, it would be a shame if you’re not in love with them.” “I…” Bruce grumbled, avoiding his face, ”I certainly like no part of this whole thing. But I have no choice, right?” 

“Sure you do”, Kara commended with her playful tone, “Start lightly sucking on my toes or go for a flight. What’s it gonna be?” 

Kara’s toes. Kara’s cute, beautiful, perfect, delicate toes. She had actually painted them in a light-blueish color which was a nice contrast to the pinkish tone of her skin, so while Bruce still hated the thought of being humiliated like that, he certainly prefered that to death. So he moved his mouth towards her feet. and started by sucking Kara’s left pinkie toe, wrapping his tongue carefully around it, taking in the taste of light cheese and fruits. 

“Mhhhmm....” Kara exhaled and leaned back on her bed, stuffing her smelly feet in Bruce’s face.

Bruce started to sniff the smell of Kara’s feet while he continued sucking her toes one by one, slowly getting used to the taste.

“Don’t forget to clean the in-betweens of her toes, slave.” Starfire commented with a smile, and Bruce obeyed - he moved his tongue in-between Kara's toes where her feet actually were a bit sweaty. He was repulsed by the bitter taste and pulled back his head but Starfire immediately gripped his hair and pushed him back into her goddess feet. 

“Continue sucking and smelling them!” She ordered and Bruce had to obey. He took all of her five toes in his mouth at once to get it done faster, Kara wiggled her toes playfully, touched the inner sides of his cheeks and his tongue, her toes examined every inch of his mouth, marking it as their eternal territory and new home. Their now stronger, cheesy taste spread inside of Bruce’ entire mouth and across his senses, Kara pushed her other foot on his nose and ordered him to ‘Smell as loud as you can’, which he did. The smell was more intense now that it was directly on his face, paired up with the taste of her feet he could feel how the feet of his goddess were etched into his body, bruce feared that he could get used to this torture one day. 

“That’s a good slave… you see, you can do it if you want!” Kara laughed as she looked down on the once most rich and powerful man of the world, sucking on her toes and smelling her soles. “You will do that every day from now on. Are you happy?”

“Mnh…. Ihm… not… nt… t all....” 

He tried to talk back but Starfire pushed his head deeper into Kara’s soles, forcing him to suck and smell her feet even more eagerly. Kara watched him do his work with satisfaction, for his first time that was a great success, and the sensation of getting her tired feet licked and thoroughly cared for was something she would also get used to very quickly. She used her cleaned toes to caress Brue’ face like a pet, smearing his own saliva all over him and hovered her feet in front of his face expectly when she was done. Bruce understood and took them in his hands like an invaluable treasure. 

“That wasn’t too bad for your first time. Now all that’s left to do for you to become my eternal property is to kiss my combined feet and swear absolute, uncompromising loyalty to your goddess, Wonder Woman, Superman and the entire regime for your entire lifetime. Easy, isn’t it?”

She crossed her pinkish feet in his hands so he could kiss them together, wiggling her blue-painted toes expectedly, Starfire still had his hair gripped tightly and Kara, now with luminous, red eyes as the last sign of her downfall to evil, smiled down on him and waited. 

But Bruce Wayne didn’t care for his life anymore when it came to this - swearing his loyalty to superman and the regime, both of the entities he fought so desperately back then to save earth. He had failed at that, but he wouldn’t fully submit, no matter what Kara threatened him with. 

“No.” He just stated while looking his goddess in her glowing eyes. 

“No?” She responded casually.

“Go ahead, make your brainwashed servant Starfire kill me, it wont change a thing.”

Kara looked at Starfire behind Batman and he could see her amused grin broathen absurdly.

“Did you hear that, Star? Bruce thinks I… brainwashed you.” They both started to laugh and giggle hilariously, not like evil monsters but like two girlfriends having the fun of their lives over a great joke. Confusion was just about everything that filled Bruce, but he knew he was right. To his surprise, Starfire loosened her grip around his hair and petted him.

“Accepting reality can be so very hard sometimes… but we all have our role in this wonderful, new world to fulfill, Bruce.” Her tone towards him was gentle now, gentle how it used to be. But if he fell here, everything would be over.

“You won’t receive my loyalty, Kara. Never.”

An icy silence spread itself between the two characters, Kara remaining in her eerie smile, Bruce kneeling in front of her with deadly determination, still holding her feet in his hands. Eventually, Kara nodded.

“I’ll ask again in two minutes.”

“Wha-” 

Before he could even begin to wonder what would come now, two horrifyingly-bright, red beams shooted out of Kara’s eyes and directly on his chest, the following pain felt like his entire body was ripped apart, his insides burned just as well as his outside, every inch of his skin was on fire, screaming from the heat, and his brain felt like it was getting boiled. Bruce had managed for roughly two seconds not to scream, then it bursted out of him.

“Mghhaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhh!!!! Ghhuuu…. ghuuu….. mghhrrruuaaaaaaaa!!!!” He twisted and turned under Kara’s heat beam but the collected Starfire had him under her firm grip so there was no escape. Just when Bruce felt like his body would begin to melt, Kara stopped, leaving a deeply-red, dark spot on his chest behind. The ex-hero breathed heavily and had to collect his senses, his eyes, ears and even his tongue was still burning from the pain, his whole body crying from suffering. That was what it meant to anger a goddess. “Changed your mind?” Kara grinned while sticking her tongue out like a cheeky lass, but as soon as he had more or less recovered from the unpleasant experience, his determination came back.

“... you can torture me… humiliate me… burn me… kill me… as much as you want… you won’t break me.”

“Funny you say that, Bruce.” Kara commented with a small, girlish giggle. “Hey Star, do you still remember what Green Arrow said when wwe started to play with him one hundred and twenty years ago?” 

“Of course, my goddess.” Starfire replied with her natural positivity that scared Bruce now. 

“It was something along the lines ‘No matter how much you torture or even kill me, you can not break an arrow’, it was quite cute.” 

“That it certainly was!” Agreed Kara and they both laughed like they shared a nostalgic memory. 

“Then”, Kara started while looking back down to Bruce, wiggling her toes a bit, “I took a few weeks with him. When his body was so burned that you could barely recognize him anymore, he begged me to let him lick my feet. But ugly as he was then I had no use for him, so I just gave him to Diana. As I heard, she uses him as her personal toilet since then.” 

Not only Kara’s following giggle but the realization alone that all of his friends and comrades were probably either dead or enslaved nauseated Bruce. Would he end up the same way? No, never. 

“Well, I’m not green arrow.” Bruce snarled. “And while you may torture me, you will never get me to serve you out of true loyalty. That is something force can’t achieve.” 

His cold glare met Kara’s unstressed, confident smile, as she slowly continued to wiggle her toes in his hands.

“I see.”

A few days later

Starfire had been away for around a week since she had delivered Bruce Wayne to Kara, but her goddess hat called for her today, so she expected positive news on that regard. She landed on Kara’s balcony light-footed and entered the bedroom-suit without hesitation. There, sitting in her black and gray-dress, was Kara, with a deeply satisfied smile, and in front of her, completely naked aside from a collar, Bruce. Kissing her naked feet and her black-painted toes eagerly. 

“Suck them.” Kara ordered as she wanted to show off to Starfire a bit. Bruce immediately started to gently suck Kara’s toes, covering them in his saliva and letting no inch of her feet un-licked. She rested her left foot on his head while she pushed her right one into his mouth, playing with his tongue, he took her foot in both of his hands to support it, gently biting and sucking on her sole and toes. Starfire clapped audibly. 

“I knew it wouldn’t take you long, goddess.” 

“Piece of cake!” Smiled Kara, removing her foot from the greedy Bruce and slapping him with it, his nose started to bleed but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, quite on the contrary, he wanted to start kissing her foot again.

“That’s enough for now.” She said and he stopped, waiting for more orders.

“Now, let's try again!” She declared cheerfully, crossed her feet in front of him and he took them in his hands. Kara lifted her pointing finger and lectured her slave like a school boy.

“Just like we practiced it, is that clear slave? I want to hear it loud and clearly.”

Starfire saw just now that Bruce Wayne’s entire body was covered in burn-scars, his eyes were bloodshot and there was practically no life-will left in them. The once so kind-hearted Kara had achieved that in a week. One week. “Yes, goddess…” Bruce answered whispering and lowered his head beneath the divine feet of his goddess. Kara smiled in anticipation and her eyes glowed red.

“I, Bruce Wayne, declare hereby my absolute, eternal, uncompromising loyalty and devotion to the regime, Superman, Wonder Woman and, before anyone else, my one, true goddess Kara, ruler of the universe and owner of everything in existence. I will spend my eternal life serving and worshipping her feet every single day as she sees fit, for that is my only purpose for existing.” 

To close of his statement, Bruce enclosed his lips around the spot were Kara’s crossed feet met, kissed them deeply and suckingly for more than a minute. When he was done, he placed his head in front of Kara on the floor, and she rested both of her feet on his head.

“You see? That wasn’t too hard, now was it?” She smiled.

“Congratulations, my goddess.” Starfire said applauding.

“Thanks, Star. Now I have my very first, personal foot slave, and I will make good use of him every day. Hey, lick my soles as long until they’re so wet and smooth that they need a massage, then you can shower them in kisses and lick them again when they’re dry.” “Yes, goddess.” Came Bruce’ obedient answer as he started to move his tongue over Kara’s pinkish soles. She smiled and looked towards Star.

“Feel like joining my side, Star?” She asked and her dear friend looked like she was about to explode from happiness as she nodded and placed herself next to Kara on her bed, avoiding the eyes of her friend like a shy, little girl. Kara loved how shy and reserved her confident and powerful friend became when it was about her, so she made the first move, laid her arms around Star and started to kiss her by forcing her tongue inside her mouth. Starfire immediately started to moan and replied the kiss, hugging Kara so tightly that it seemed she never wanted to be separated from her goddess again. Starfire placed her violet boots on Bruce’ head as he was licking Kara’s soles, and both of the women were kissing delightful and noisy. 

“If you’d like, you may worship the rest of my body later, when my slave’s done down there…” Kara whispered with a malicious delight towards her moaning, sweating friend, and the green glow that shone from her eyes and her happily-blushing cheeks were answer enough.

“Yes, goddess! Please, I want to worship your entire body so much!” 

“It’s a deal, then.” Kara laughed as she continued to kiss Starfire and enjoy the foot-licking slave under her.


	2. Forever and Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------- INFORMATION-----------------------------------
> 
> Please read the description first for pictures of the characteres and more info! 
> 
> If you want to read this story in a better formatation, I recommend reading it at Google Drive where I write it:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pVJ5znK0rmBtLwcf75snCGYQImI5smjTCtMz1RWf3ZQ/edit
> 
> This story includes descritions of foot-domination, lesbian love, enslavement, spitting, violence and other abusive behavior against the explicit will of certain characters. If you don't like one of these topics, I recommend to not read this story. Every character appearing is of age eighteen or older. 
> 
> Warning-Tags in this chapter: Foot domination, Spitting, lesbian sex, a bit peeing at the end
> 
> If you have any feedback or suggestions, especially regarding the warning tags, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the long-awaited day of Kara visiting her friend Diana in her own god-seat in egypt. While she flew down to the palace-similar building she was once more in awe of what Wonder Woman had created here, as she was every time she visited. Back then, Diana had used Brainiacs technology to fuse all of egypts pyramids together into one, giant pyramid before she coated it with pure, massive gold. On top of it was a statue of Diana made of the finest, white diamonds earth had to offer, almost as big as the Eiffel tower. Sure, maybe one could think of Wonder Woman as a bit narcissistic, but Kara only saw her as a good example of how a goddess should be. She flew down to the private yard in front of the golden pyramide where Diana was laying on a vast, golden bed, enjoying egypt’s beaming sun and of course, the service of her two favorite slaves. Black Canary and Poison Ivy were completely naked as always, the only thing they wore were massive, electric collars with chains leading to Diana’s left and right foot. The blonde and the red haired woman were sucking and licking on Diana’s toes and soles with happy smiles on their faces, kissing them now and then and exchanging her foot-dirt through intense french kisses between each other. When Kara landed, Diana commented ‘Stop’, and her slaves immediately obeyed and moved back, Diana got up and walked towards her friend with a welcoming smile, and her slaves, bound to their goddess by their collars, followed her on all fours like good dogs.

“Kara, I’m so glad you could manage.’ Diana stated with honest warmth beaming from her smile, she hugged Supergirl tightly and Kara replied accordingly.

“I missed you, Diana. It has been too long.” 

“On that, we agree.” Diana commented as the both of them looked into each others eyes. Kara looked down on her slaves, waiting to Diana’s feet like the low animals they were and she smiled.

“They seem to grow more and more attached every time I visit you.”

Diana looked down to her broken slaves too and nodded.

“Mh-hm, they still keep getting better at their services even now, as fine slave pets should. Do you want to join me?” She offered and gestured to the golden sunbed next to hers and Kara nodded. Both of the woman went back and laid down, Diana crossed her feet and calmly ordered “Continue.”

“Yes, goddess.” Ivy and Canary answered in unison and continued sucking on Diana’s toes and big soles greedily, spreading their saliva on them but not too much to be messy, just enough to keep them nice and smooth in the hot sunlight. Their tongues massaged Diana’s soles and the in-betweens of her toes with just the right strength to be most comfortable, and Kara really could see how incredible refined their slave-technique was. The hundreds of years Diana had put into training those slaves really had paid off.

“They’re so capable.” Kara commented amused and Diana nodded again while she received two drinks from a servant she hadn’t called, handing one to Kara. 

“They’re my very favorite pets, and I use them thoroughly every single day. I have done it the last three-hundred years, so it’s no wonder they’re by far the best foot slaves alive by now.” There was some pride in Wonder Woman’s voice, Diana lifted up her left foot a bit and Canary immediately supported it with both of her hands so her goddess wouldn't have to hover her foot with her own strength, she kissed her sole so intensely and with so much love and dedication that one could think this foot was her lover. Which it was, in a way. Ivy on her part seemingly didn’t want to lose and started caressing her goddess other foot with her hands gently, circling her tongue around Diana’s toes and kissing the spots between them eagerly. Kara giggled in amusement. 

“To think that both of those pathetic women fought and hated you so intensely once…” A sadistic smile played over Diana’s lips as she thought about the past of her once hated enemies too.

“Yes… that has been a long time ago. At first they hated worshipping me, they insulted me, bit my feet and swore that they would fucking kill me… but through endless training, torture with the most horrible and painful methods known to mankind and a big share of love, look what they became…” 

Diana started petting Canary’s long, blonde hair with her left foot, playing through it with her toes and winding it around her sole, Canary obviously enjoyed it immensely, smiling like a cat with closed eyes and purring relishing. Diana hovered her sole directly in front of her face and whispered “Slowly.” 

Canary opened her mouth and kissed her goddess heel slowly, extended her tongue and started licking the foot in front of her from down to the top, but so incredible slowly and thoroughly that she took more than two minutes to make it. When she arrived at Diana’s toes, she took all five of them in her mouth and played with each one of them for a minute, making as much sucking-noises as she could. Afterwards she looked Diana directly into her eyes proudly and Diana nodded with a smile. “That’s my well-behaving slave pet. Now, continue sucking my sole.” “Yes, goddess!!” Canary answered with audible gratefulness in her voice and continued licking Dianna’s sole with moans and cherishing sounds. Diana looked to Ivy, which seemed really jealous of the attention Canary just got from their goddess. Diana, of course, noticed that and moved her right foot towards Ivy’s mouth.

“Open up.”

She had barely finished her sentence when Ivy opened her mouth as wide as she could, giving Diana enough room to place her entire foot on Ivy’s tongue comfortably. 

“You may keep my foot in your mouth now. Massage it thoroughly with your tongue.” Diana commanded and it was impressive how much honest gratitude shone through Ivy’s eyes as she nodded furiously and started winding her tongue around the foot in her mouth, additionally she massaged the heel of her goddess with both hands. “Haaah… you really have something special there, Diana…” Kara sighed, “I hope my little Bruce will be just as good as the two of them one day.” 

“Ah, that’s right”, Diana said while turning towards her friend, “how’s the training goin? It has already been six months, is he working to your expectations?” There was honest curiosity in Diana’s voice as Kara knew she had hoped for her to get a good slave and enjoy having them too so they could do this together more often. And she had succeeded as Kara gestured with a grin and a nod.

“Sure, by now he is completely addicted to my feet, he begs me to worship them twenty four seven, around the clock, he just wants to suck and smell them whenever he’s awake…”

Kara said it with amusement but also with a note of annoyance. Diana still wided her eyes in pleasant surprise.

“He’s already addicted after only six months? That’s great! It took me almost two years to make them addicted to my feet.” She took a quick glance at Canary and Ivy, the first busy sucking on Diana’s heel, the later trying to cover her right foot in as much saliva as possible. 

“Yes, I’m more or less happy with him”, Kara said, “but it can be a bit annoying sometimes. Getting worshipped by this maggot is fine, but there are times when I want to be alone. When I fuck Starfire, for example.”

“Oh, so the both of you are finally together?” Diana noted with unhidden maliciousness and a broad grin. 

“Shut up, everyone’s reaction is like that!” Kara laughed and waved her hand. “Was it really that obvious?” 

“Absolutely” Diana’s dry answer didn’t lift Kara’s spirits, but eventually she shrugged.

“Yeah well, she worships me as her goddess and I love her body, so…”

Some uncertainty about the nature of their relationship was audible in Kara’s voice. 

“This kind of relationship is okay, Kara.” Diana reassured her friend, “you’re an all-powerful goddess, of course Starfire worships you. She belongs to you and is your property just like literally everything else, so you can do with her whatever you want.” 

She laid her hand on Kara’s and Kara, although a bit unsure, smiled back.

“You’re probably right… but there’s still the problem with Bruce…”

“Yeah, about that.” Diana said and looked to her slaves, Canary was kissing each one of her toes and Ivy still sucked on her foot. “Stop.” She said and Canary just as Ivy stopped, kneeling down in front of her goddess, awaiting more instructions. “Tell me what your purpose is.” She ordered her favorite slaves. Without a second they both answered “Worshipping and serving you, goddess.” with happy smiles. Diana nodded satisfied and clicked her fingers, her slaves continued licking her feet. “You see?” She said while looking at the confused Kara. “Their purpose is to serve me in any way I see fit. Not to enjoy themselves. Getting them completely and hopelessly addicted to my feet was a good step, but afterwards comes truly disciplining them. My feet are not for my slave’s enjoyment but for them to worship me and know their place is and will always be under them as my lowly, broken slaves. Teach him that - with tortue, if necessary. He serves your feet, not your feet him.”

Kara thought about her mentor’s words, and eventually, sighed.

“You’re right, thank you. I will make him submit to my every word completely until he is really not more than a slave-puppet.”

“Good!” Diana grinned, removing her feet for a second from her slaves mouths to grind them through the hot sand next to her bed, when she was done her freshyl-licked soles were once again covered in thick sand and dirt, her toes thickly crusted with mudd. 

“Clean.” She ordered and her slaves of course answered with an enthusiastic “Yes goddess!”. Canary immediately started to lick the sand and grim from her goddess sole and made a point of carefully swallowing every last bit of dirt she cleaned from the foot of her goddess. Poison Ivy on her part sucked on Wonder Woman’s filthy toes heavily and loudly moaning, using her flexible tongue to reach even the deepest spot of the in-between of the toes, swallowing the sand as it was cum. 

Diana watched them happily and Kara already started to miss her own slave. It was hot around here, her feet were steaming in her black boots. As her mother-figure and mentor, Diana noticed her jealous friend and giggled slightly.

“What?” Kara asked and was a bit ashamed to be possibly caught. 

“Do you want to borrow my slaves for a while? I know from what they told me that they were incredible excited for today serving your feet again and getting to taste your delicious sweat.” 

Kara blushed slightly at Diana’s compliment and scratched her cheek a bit as she looked down to both of the naked, female slaves, cleaning her goddess feet like absolute addicts which never did anything else.

“May I really?” Kara asked again and Diana nodded with a kind laugh.

“Stop.” She commanded her slaves which lowered their heads to it. Diana then got up from her bed and put her elegant, red boots on.

“I’ll go for a walk in my pyramide, alright? I will give Green Arrow something nice and salty to drink, check on my other slaves in my throne room and spent a few minutes with Kal-El. You can use my girls however you please in the meantime, and afterwards, we’ll have some fun with them together in my bedroom, yes?” 

“Okay! Kara agreed with a grateful smile and Diana turned towards her kneeling slaves, unattaching the chains on her feet leading towards their neck collars. 

“I expect to hear only the best from my favorite slave toys. I hope that is clear.” Both of her slaves rammed their foreaheads into the dirt before Diana’s boots and shouted ‘Yes, goddess!” which seemed to satisfy her. Wonder Woman went on a walk into her pyramide while her slaves placed themselves in front of Kara’s bed. 

“It has indeed been a while since both of you worshipped my cute, little feet, hasn’t it?” 

“Yes, goddess!” They answered, one just as excited as the other. Kara smirked and dangled her feet from the bed. 

“Pull them off with your mouths. Smell into my boots afterwards before you do anything else.”

“Yes, goddess!” They responded once again, skillfully freed Kara’s feet from her heavy leather-boots and buried their faces in their smelly, stinky deepths, her boots were so nauseating that she could smell them even from the bed, thick clouds were rising from their insides, but Canary and Ivy were smelling and breathing inside them as if it was their oxygen to exist. After Kara watched them amused for a few minutes breathing inside her boots like pigs, she touched their foreheads with her toes and the female slaves immediately stopped.

“Lay down before me and open your slave-mouths widely. I want to drip my fresh foot sweat inside you.”

“Yes, goddess!” came their excited response and as expected they fought about who would get the best spot beneath Kara, Kara rolled her eyes, canalized her superstring into both of her feet, grabbed Canary's and Ivy’s hair with her toes and forced them to the ground before her violently, ramming both of her feet into each mouth. 

“Suck my sweat off nice and well now. I expect my toes and soles to be clean and smooth when you’re done.”

“Yff, gffdss!”

Kara enjoyed both of the woman laying in front of her and moving their well-trained tongues between her moisty toes were her smelly filth cumulated, even a goddess could sweat, after all. She grinded her heels inside her slaves mouth’s giggling and watched them as their greed and lust for her perfect feet consumed them more and more, licking and sucking on every single one of her toes like babies. It felt so incredible satisfying and empowering that Kara could never, ever get enough of it. She should think about getting a second or even a third slave too so she could be constantly get worshipped even when Bruce had to rest. Maybe Starfire…? She didn’t want to enslave her friend against her will, but as they both knew Starfire would die (again) for the right of being her personal slave, and having the beautiful brunettes tongue under her soles everyday at her mood was a pretty alluring idea too. As Kara smiled satisfied, she considered it and more, now and then spitting Diana’s slave right into the face or on her feet so she could make them clean it. 

When Diana came back from her trip into the pyramide, she whistled in admiration on how thoroughly Kara had made use of her slaves. Kara’s black, leathery ass was sitting directly on poison Ivy’s face, the hot, stinky leather, which was all the more filthy in this heat was surely nearly suffocating Ivy, but her crotch was still beyond wet as Diana noted with amusement. Canary for her part had her head down on the floor licking both of Kara’s feet and her now naked legs thoroughly and relishing, the chain of her neck collar was tightly wrapped around Kara’s legs, even now Diana could see how sweaty and filthy Kara’s legs had been under the thick leather in this heat, but she had gotten Canary to clean and smooth them perfectly with her tongue which was by now probably nothing more than a sour rag, but the blonbde woman still sucked, kissed and licked every tiny inch of Kara’s legs and feet like it was her last chance of doing so. Kara hadn’t noticed her friend yet, so she clicked her fingers and Canary placed herself right between Kara’s legs, sucking her thighs gently like the kisses of a lover, Kara smilingly petted her blonde hair while she was doing that. 

“You really are a refined goddess, Kara.” Diana commented as she placed herself on her golden bed next to Kara, watching her intrigued. Kara didn’t stop to affectionately pet Canary’s hair, nor did canary stop kiss-sucking Kara’s naked thighs, it was rare for her to ignore her goddess but she decided she would forgive it since Kara was using her right now. Now that Diana was that close to Supergirl she could also hear Poison Ivy suck and smell Kara’s crotch under her like crazy, much to her satisfaction. 

“I use them often to lick me too, but I wouldn't have figured that you have the same idea so soon.”

Kara took her eyes from the eagerly canary and smiled at Diana. 

“It would be a waste for their capable tongues to only use them on our feet, right?”

“Spoken like a true goddess.” Diana nodded and was entirely happy with watching her student and dear friend Kara dominating her slaves like she did in her best days. Absolute power really was a wonderful thing. 

Multiple decades went by since then. Kara got herself more and more into keeping slaves to the point she enjoyed it just as much as Diana. It didn’t take long for her to ask her friend Starfire if she wanted to become her permanent foot slave, and of course the answer was a beaming yes, so that Kara could enjoy the princess-tongue of her dear friend on her soles daily. She learned more and more from Diana in how to dominate and thoroughly discipline a slave to the point where Starfire and her other favorite, Bruce, got necklaces permanently attached to Kara’s feet, which meant they were never allowed to leave the legs of their goddess again. The divine and all-powerful goddess spent her days ruling over the universe and her earth-kingdom getting worshipped by two broken slaves nonstop, everytime she broke a new slave or toy or asked the once so powerful Starfire what her only purpose was, she felt more and more powerful and enjoyed her life like it was right now even more. There was no turning back from the path of a sadistic, narcissistic goddess Kara had chosen a long time ago, but why would she go back? She loved her life like it was right now, she loved the peaceful earth and, first and foremost, she loved getting worshipped by her slaves. And she would continue to use them to all eternity. 

Kara and Diana had arranged a long overdue worship-meetup where both of them would bring their favorite slaves and they would have some fun teasing and dominating them together. They had chosen Kara’s tower this time, or a great salon to be more precise. On a big screen which covered the entire wall they watched through century-old recordings of their slaves trying to fight them, they laughed and chattered about those memories as they were nostalgic to both of them while exactly those persons fighting on the screen with hate and determination kneeled in front of the two evil goddesses, worshipping them like insects. 

While Kara supported her grinning face with her left hand she looked down her bed at her naked feet, one was licked everywhere by the naked Bruce, the other was excitedly sucked by the mindless Starfire. Both of them were wearing a laser-beam-created S-tattoo on their backs, the S that was always on Kara’s chest too, the unmistakable sign of their goddess. As she looked down to this two figures owned by her, her grin grew even more malicious and she blew her blonde hair aside.

“Hey slaves…”

“Yes, goddess!” Starfire and Bruce shouted in unison.

“Tell me… how does it feel to lick.... and suck… and kiss… and smell… no, to worship the most powerful feet in the entire universe?” 

It was the truth - Those were not common foot slaves of any random woman. Those were the property of the most powerful being in the universe, and thereby, the slaves under the most powerful pair of feet. As they realized that, they smiled even more grateful. Starfire bowed down and kissed Kara’s right sole.

“This is what I always, always wanted, goddess. I am so incredible happy to get used as your worthless foot-pet daily and I will never, ever get enough of your divine feet. Please continue to use me thoroughly whenever you feel like it!” And she continued sucking her goddess’ toes without even waiting for a response. But Kara was satisfied with Starfire's answer. Even the once so mighty bruce showed his devotion with kisses.

“To think that there was a time when I was foolish enough to oppose you in any way, goddess… it shames me and makes me want to worship your almighty power even more than every second of every day, but I’m afraid I can’t. So what I CAN do is to worship you with every breathing second of my existence with all my might, showing you that I am truly nothing more than a worthless insect crawling under your divine feet.” 

He took all of her five toes in his mouth and nibbled on them like a boy, a sensation Kara rather enjoyed. She shot Diana a glance and lifted an eyebrow.

“So? What do you think, did I train them properly?” 

Diana responded her grin evenly and winked in a girlish manner.

“You’re everything a mentor could ever dream of. You will continue to break many, many slaves in the future.”

“Thanks.” Kara responded with audible relief and pride in her voice. 

Diana for her part had of course brought Ivy and Canary with her, they were massaging her feet with their hands and tongues, Canary especially was eagerly sucking on the calloused skin Wonder Woman had got through some sparring battles especially for her slaves.

“Come on slaves, suck on my heels as long as it takes to make it smooth and soft again!”

“Yes, goddess!” they replied, Canary took Diana’s whole heel in her mouth, working around the calloused skin with her tongue multiple times, Ivy did a more traditional approach and sucked on her goddess’ heel from below again and again. 

“Hey, Ivy!” Kara shouted with a grin, and Ivy immediately stopped what she was doing to await another order.

“Suck on Diana’s toes and describe their taste to me. I want to know what her feet taste like.”

“Yes, goddess!” 

“If you’d like, I would let you suck on them, you know…” Diana commented with a clearly-amused undertone, but Kara instantly declined with her hand.

“Thank but no thanks, I’d rather ask.”

They both watched as poison Ivy was relishing and slowly sucking every one of Diana’s right foot toes, circling her tongue around them, sucking on her nails, taking every aspect of the taste in while the screen in the background showed her fighting Wonder Woman with a great amount of self-confidence. Both Kara and Diana loved to see this degrading contrast. 

“Well? What is the taste of her wonderful foot like, slave?” Kara asked again, more coldly this time. Ivy took the liberty to suck on all of her goddess toes on last time, before she separated her mouth from them with a loud ‘Aaahh…’ and looked her other goddess in the eyes happily. “Goddess’ feet taste like sweet honey mixed with spicy bread, there’s always a note of salt and bitterness, but also of sweat and divine power, so the mixture of all of that is what I truly love and which completely broke me!” The silly pride of her pathetic statement made both Kara and Diana laugh as Ivy continued to lick the sole of her goddess.

“Spicy bread, huh…? Interesting lotion.” Came Kara’s dry comment towards her mentor, to which the latter shrugged.

“Most of that is the dessert sand and the filth of cairo's streets. Nothing a good tongue cant handle, though.” 

When the both women had enough of their feet-licking slaves, they went to the nearest bedroom and placed themselves on a giant bed. This time it was Canary who was forced under Diana’s pussy as she was facesitting her brutally, Kara placed herself on Starfire’s face, almost suffocating her with her muscles multiple times, only to let her get a bit of air in the very last second before the alien princess would have lost consciousness. Diana just as Kara had undressed completely and enjoyed Canary’s tongue inside of her, pulling her blonde her painfully every time her slave dared to tickle her with her tongue. Bruce and Ivy served as their goddesses foot-rests. Every ten or twenty seconds, Kara would lift up her dripping pussy and her ass from the messy Starfire, stare into her green eyes with a superior smile and ask her what her purpose was.

“S-Serving you, goddess! Servi-” Before the brown-haired beauty could finish her silly statement Kara would bury her face inside her crouch again, happily grinding and twisting it through Starlight’s face, spreading her juices and her sweat all over her and in her mouth. Kara would have liked to ask her princess-slave how much she loved that, but she enjoyed listening to her muffled moaning and purring even more, so she tightened the grip of her thighs around Star’s neck more and pushed her pussy even harder on her face to completely make her forget everything around her except her goddess. 

“Lick me, slave!” Kara giggled and Starfire obediently obeyed, sticking her tongue inside of Kara as deep as she could, stimulating her to her utmost satisfaction. 

“You were right.” Kara grinned towards Diana as she caressed and pulled Starlight’s hair to her liking. “Owning her is so much fun than being together with her.” 

Diana nodded and went back to her own slave.

“You’re welcome.” 

Kara lifted her crouch again, by now Star’s whole face was a mess from all the juices and sweat, single streaks of hair stuck to her skin, she could barely breathe anymore and still looked overwhelmingly happy. Kara clicked her fingers. 

“Open wide.” 

“Yeff, goddeff…!” Starfire moaned and Kara collected as much saliva in her mouth as she could and spat it in her slaves mouth as one, big lump. Starfire closed her lips and was about to swallow it as Kara lifted her finger.

“Stop! Don’t swallow it yet, keep it in your mouth until you have collected enough of my juices to fill your cute, little slave-cheeks completely. Then you may swallow. Understood?”

“Yff, mfftrff.” Star answered, opened her mouth with all of Kara’s spit again and Kara lowered her pussy on her dear slave again to make her drink all of it. She could feel Star’s piggishly lips wrapping around her to get every drop out. Maybe she should bless her with some golden water…

Meanwhile Diana had climaxed right into Canary’s face and mouth multiple times, the blonde woman’s whole vision was sticky and smelly, she didn’t seem to mind though as she licked her lips and tried to get every last drop of it on her tongue. 

“Open your mouth one last time, slave. You will receive your favorite drink.” Diana ordered with a malicious grin, Canary knew exactly what would come now so she used both of her hands to stretch her mouth as wide as possible in front of her goddess’ pussy. Diana sighed deeply and peed a hot stream against Canary’s face and into her mouth, Canary collected the golden juice inside her cheeks as she knew she wasn’t allowed to drink it before her goddess had finished. When Diana was done, Canary’s cheeks were heavily bulked-out and she looked her mistress into the eyes pleadingly, Diana smirked, petted her slave’s blonde hair a bit and whispered “Drink it.” 

She hadn’t even finished when her slave executed the order and drank Wonder Woman’s piss with big, heavy gulps. When she was done, she sighed even more relaxed than Diana just now, her tongue dangling out like the one of a dog. 

“Good girl.” Diana smiled and caressed Canary’s chin affectionately to which Canary started gently sucking her fingers. One could think they were the most-perverted lovers. 

As Diana looked to her side to see how far Kara was, she noted with satisfaction that her friend was pretty much done too - she had loosened her grip around Starfire and had her head placed in her lap, rewarding her for her hard work with caressing her cheeks. Starfire’s dreamy face was dirtied and smeared with love juices, pee, spit and sweat and she probably had drunk a fair share of it too, so she surely already was in heaven by now, judging by her absent-minded expression. 

“Wanna do one more trick for the evening?” Diana asked Kara as she wanted to finish their slaves in the most humiliating, exhausting way. Kara, of course, as she was sure beforehand, nodded with a girly grin. 

They fixated all four of their slaves on the ground together like a X so all of their heads were laying together in the middle. Diana and Kara placed themselves on throne-like, golden chairs next to their slaves and hugged their feet to each other intensely just over the four faces of their slaves. Before they prepared the great climax of their absolute power of their ex-enemies, Diana had prepared four pictures of Batman, Black Canary, Starfire and Poison Ivy on the screenwall behind them in their prime, every single one of them the embodiment of a powerful, dangerous, never-yielding figure. With that picture behind them, Kara and Diana, who had triumphed over these pathetic maggots in absolutely every way, enjoyed looking down on their eternal slaves so much more. 

“Let’s hug, Kara!” Diana laughed and Kara giggled approving, intertwining both of her feet with Diana’s, hugging her toes and caressing her soles with her own just over the four faces of their slaves. When Kara thought they were already done Diana pulled out a bottle from under hair chair which had a dark-red color. “Some fine wine for us?” Kara asked innocently as to what Diana shook her head.

“Not quite. Our wine will be served in a minute. I took the liberty to prepare this one for our slaves. It’s a mixture of the probably finest wine of the universe and our rancid, nauseating foot-sweat I collected over the last few days. What do you think, do you like it?”

Kara showed her teeth as her blue eyes started to glow red.

“I love it. It’s the perfect drink for those slaves down there.”

As the both all-powerful women were served their pure wine from Kara’s servants, they laughingly jolted and opened the slave-bottle over their feet, spilling it out and covering them completely in it, both Kara and Diana lowered their intertwined feet on their slaves faces and ordered them with the most-superior smiles “Lick our feet clean, slaves!” to which they replied, of course, “Yes, goddess!” 

Satisfied, Kara and Diana watched their very favorite slaves sucking and licking their red-dripping feet as eagerly as always, and they already looked forward to every single day of the rest of eternity as goddesses ruling the universe, getting worshipped by whoever they wanted whenever they pleased. Ruling the universe as an evil goddess was not so bad after all, Kara thought to herself as she enjoyed the sensation of Star’s lips around her toes.

That, and nothing else, was their absolute power.

Forever and ever.


End file.
